He'll Be Back!
by Sammy23.4
Summary: Arnold the Pygmypuff will have his revenge!


The shame. Humiliation like this was unbearable. Not only being bred into captivity by a couple of ginger nazi's, but now forced to endure the nauseating puppy-dog eyes of a group of excitable little schools who had clearly been skipped by evolution. It was unbearable.

Even worse was that he couldn't even voice his objections. The devious humans had created him without the means to talk. Instead, whenever he tried to declare his frustration all that came out was a barely audible squeak that only made the girls giggle. He was sure that the stress was making his purple hair fall out. He deserved more, much more.

"They almost look drunk, the way they roll around like that," one curly brown haired girl remarked.

_Reeeeeally? That's must be way I remind you of FATHER! Wretched human!_ How he longed to actually be able to say those things to them. To make them understand that just because he was small, purple and squeaked, didn't mean he didn't have goals.

He watched as the others roll around and squeak like imbeciles, clearly trying to gain more attention. He was above such things.

_Oh, that's right! Roll around like the pathetic balls of fluff that you are! You make me sick!_

"Ahh! Look at the little pink one!" another school girl shrieked as one of the Pygmypuff's attempted to roll it's way up the side of the cage only to harshly introduced to gravity.

_Knock it off, Francis! Or those last few brains cells that keep you more elevated than a dead hamster will finally disappear._

"What are those?" a red headed girl asked. She was standing in front of the lanky demon twins, pointing directly at him.

_I'm a hand-grenade, quick, eat me! What does it look like I am you daft women!_ he often wondered how exactly this species had managed to climb it's way to the top of the food chain.

"Pygmy Puffs," said one of the vile creators. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

_Yes...I don't suggest that you do any breeding of your own, I'm not sure if the rest of your race could take it_!

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said female stated, putting a finger through the bars of the cage. He watched as his retarded brethren crowded around it.

_YES! That's it! Bite her! Bite her!_ he hoped before realizing that both he and they didn't actually have mouths.

"They're really cute!"

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," remarked one of the freckle infested morons.

_How dare you! I am the epitome of cute! I am the reason that they invented the word 'adorable'!_

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" the female asked.

"A what?"

"Look, they're so sweet…"

Suddenly he was being eyeballed by an enormous monster. As if some ravenous creature had devoured several red headed humans and had been unable to expel the remains.

_Nooo! There are no pies in here, you horrific eating machine! Stop looking at me like I'm an appetizer!_

"How much are they George?" the massive thing asked.

_George?! My creators name is George?! Could this get anymore degrading? It sounds like he should be showing his ass crack to the rest of the store while trying to fix the pluming!_

"For our little sister? No charge," the other creator smirked like retarded vending machine operator.

_Oh! Naturally! We aren't worth a damn to you, are we?! Just some perverted medical experiment that you now sell to hormone driven teenage girls! Nooo...we couldn't possibly – Wait! - What are you doing?! Unhand me vile woman!_

During his rant, the vicious female had reached into the cage and locked her talons around him. He struggled with all his strength, but couldn't break free from the harpy's hold.

"I'm gonna name you Arnold," the she-devil grinned.

_Arnold?! Arnold?! Do I look Austrian to you?! Disgusting loathsome human! I command you to release me this instant!_

But she didn't. Instead she watched him roll around, trying desperately to escape the new prison that her cupped hands had made for him.

_You will rue the day you defiled my purple fur! I will visit vengeance on you and your wretched red headed species! You have made a dire miscalculation! Yes! You have given me the opportunity for my revenge! You shall be destroyed first, then the creators will fall beneath my fluff! Haha! First vengeance...then...THE WORLD!_


End file.
